Barney's Colorful
Barney's Colorful and Shaped Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in November 16, 1997. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids learn about colors and shapes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Great Day For Counting #Today We Can Say! #The Senses Song #The Shape Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Colors Make Me Happy #Colors All Around #Painting the Shapes #Frere Jacques #Mix a Color #Wave the Flags #The Barney Bag #Old Brass Wagon #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Rainbow Song #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Play Together! #The Rainbow Song #The Barney Bag #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Let's Play Together (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *B.J. has his Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Filming for this episode began in November 5, 1996 and ended in November 8, 1996. Then, it was produced in 1997 after the production of "First Day of School" (which was the first Season 4 episode) ended. *The same Season 4 B.J. voice was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 4 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "First Day of School". *The Season 4's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "First Day of School". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The version of Let's Play Together uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Play Ball!". *The version of "And The Green Grass Grows All Around" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Tree Mendous Trees". *The version of "A Great Day For Counting" uses a mix of the "It's Time For Counting" arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from "It's Time for Counting". *The version of "Today, We Can Say!" uses a mix of arrangements from "Let's Play School" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different Season 4 videos. *The version of "The Senses Song" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ Season 4 voice, and kids' vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The version of "The Shape Song" uses the same arrangements from "Let's Play School" and vocals that version. *The version of "What Makes a Flower So Pretty" uses the same arrangements from "Season 5" and vocals from "Good Day, Good Night" *The version of "Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow" uses a mix of arrangements from "Our Earth, Our Home" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from Season 4 different home video. *The version of "Colors Make Me Happy" uses a mix of arrangements from "First Things First" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "Colors All Around" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 4". *The version of "Painting the Shapes" uses a mix of arrangements from "Circle of Friends" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "Frere Jacques" uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 1" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "Mix a Color" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's Season 4 vocals are added. *The version of "Wave the Flags" uses a mix of arrangements from "A Royal Welcome" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "The Barney Bag" uses the same arrangements from "Season 4" and the same vocals from "Season 4", except BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of "Old Brass Wagon" uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 1" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "Ring Around the Rosie" uses the same arrangements from "Season 5" and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "My Yellow Blankey" uses the same arrangements from "Season 5" and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of "The Rainbow Song" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Big Surprise" and vocals from different 1997 Season 4 home videos. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 4". *After Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids are done with I Love You, B.J. tells Baby Bop it's time for them to go and they leave and dissappear, then the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse. Then, we zoom to the Barney doll on the table. Then, the Barney doll winks. *When B.J. says "Well, it's time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun and Games", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed BJ's Season 4 voice. *When B.J. tells Baby Bop it's time for them to go and they leave and dissappear, the music from "Oh Brother, She's My Sister!" (when Baby Bop and BJ leave the classroom and dissapear is used). *When the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse. Then, we zoom to the Barney doll on the table. Then, the Barney doll winks, the music from "We've Got Rhythm" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse. Then, the Barney doll winks) is used. *Shawn wore the same clothes in the Barney segment from "Kids For Character" and "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise" and "Are We There Yet?". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Gone Fishing!". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *In honor of Season 4 airing one day later, they used the Season 4 musical arrangements, and the version of I Love You from "First Day of School". And they used the Season 4 Intro for the same reason. *Another episode to have eight kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's happening?", the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was pitched down to -1 and the sound clip of "What's happening" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5, and both sound clips are mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice. *This was one of the times Time Lapse is used. It's when Shawn is racing in his sack after he gets a bug. *When Shawn screams because he got a bug in his sack, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed Shawn's 1993-2001 voice Plus, it was sped up. Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Season 4-6 Opening Sequence *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first line of "The Barney Bag" (And when he's tall) *Barney telling BJ, Carlos and Tosha about mixing colors (That's what we call) *B.J pretending to be a mouth during "Senses Song" (A dinosaur sensation) *BJ mixing blue and yellow to green *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing the first line of the second verse during "Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow" *Shawn screaming about the bug *BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the playground (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids arriving at the school classroom (And they come from lots of places) *Shawn painting a red circle during "Painting the Shapes" (After school) *Barney showing red during the first verse of "The Rainbow Song" (They meet meet to play and) *Julie showing green during the second verse of "The Rainbow Song" (Sing with happy faces) *Barney singing the first verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney shows us) *BJ telling Baby Bop that he thinks he saw something big (lots of things) *Barney singing the second verse of "The Shape Song" (Like how to) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the second verse of "Wave the Flags" (Play pretend) *BJ singing the first line of the second verse of "What Makes a Flower So Pretty" (ABC's) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids counting six bugs during "A Great Day For Counting" (& 123's) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids going around a circle during "Old Brass Wagon" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and the kids singing the third line of the first verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney comes to play with us) *BJ telling Shawn: "That's what friends are for," (Whenever they may need him) *Barney hugging Shawn, Hannah and Tosha during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *The screen zooming out to the Season 4-6 title screen (If you just make-believe him) *Season 4-6 title screen saying "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun" Release Dates #November 16, 1997 #May 23, 1999 "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun!" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)